Beware, Part 1
Beware, Part 1 is the first episode of the second season of Ray Alien Squad. Plot From the last episode: Bozo: You chose the difficult way to save your friends. Meet Kolos. Kolos is an experiment which I prepared if we fail. Now, your last hope is to leave this planet before it will be destroyed by Kolos! Ray: Damn... Kolos roars. Ray, as OverKill: How am I supposed to fight with this lizard? Shane: "This lizard" will kick our butts! Ray: Don't worry, OverKill can handle the situation Overkill goes in the back of Kolos and tries to attack him with an aerial atack. Kolos' senses detect OverKill and he turns back. He catches the alien's leg with is mouth and throws him to a long distance. Ray: Ow...This is gonna be hard. Kolos comes to the place where OverKill is. Ray tries to shoot him with The Death Ray, but it dosen't affects Kolos. Ray: Fudge :|. Kolos jumps into the air and falls on OverKill. Ray: Hell no! This guy is so heavy! Scarefreeze: Hold on, Ray, I'm coming. (morphs into a dinasour about the same size of Kolos and pushes him off OverKill. Ray:(detransforms) Oh God, thanks man! Shane:Umm...guys? Scarefreeze: What? Shane: Kolos is leaving. Ray: I wonder where he going...(transforms) Angelick! Scarefreeze transforms into a cheetah, with Shane riding him. Along with Ray, rhey try to catch Kolos, but he is too fast for the trio. The villain and the gang are leaving the town's area, until they reach into a forest. In the middle of that forest is a lake, where Kolos jumps. When he touches the water, he shrinks, until he becomes microscopic. THe trio is confused, because they didn't saw when Kolos disappeared. Shane: Where is he? Ray: (detransforms) Maybe he drown... Shane: Be serious, this lake is kinda small. Maybe he is affected by water. Scarefreeze: That can be an explanation... Ray; Really? Bozo is smart enough to make even a robot which is waterproof. But the water can be the solution to defeat it. Shane: Yea. Ask Mike for a water alien. Ray: Good idea. (pushes the button of the Hovertrix which calls Mike): 'Sup? Mike: Hey Ray. What's the problem? Ray: Probably you heard about Kolos, don't you? Mike: Of course. I saw you on the TV. Ray: Lemme guess...Andrew Williams? Mike: Yes. He said that you released Kolos to regain your fame after he criticised you. Ray: That moron... By the way, you have some water aliens? Mike: Water Aliens? Nope. But Ninjump can change his structure into everything Ray: Oh, thanks bro! (closes the transmission). Scarefreeze: What will we do now? Ray: Let's go home. Kolos is maybe defeated, or he will be back. Next Day: Ray: What did I said yesterday? Kolos is back. Shane: Just wait a sec. I need to fill the cannon with water. Scarefreeze: Cannon? Shane: Yeah, I have a cannon in the Weapon Backpack. Scarefreeze: Oh. Ray: Come on guys! (transforms) Thunderbolt! He teleports through an electrical wire and goes in the location where Kolos is: Ray: Here we go... Ray, as Thunderbolt, is trying to get Kolos' attention until Shane and Scarefreeze arrive. When the trio meets, Ray transforms into Ninjump, Shane prepares his cannon and Scarefreeze morphs into a whale. Ray change his structure into water and jumps on Kolos, but nothing happened. Shane: Mike is such a noob. He didn't understood that Ray needs a water alien. Ninjump can camouflage into water only. Scarefreeze: Let's shoot! Shane and Scarefreeze shoot with a large amount of water, but their attacks are uneffective against the monster. Shane: Guys, we have a problem... Scarefreeze: The water isn't the solution. Ray: Don't worry guys, I have a plan. Keep shooting with water. They shooted until they remained without water. Ray transformed again into Thunderbolt and absorbed all the energy from the electric objects around him. Then, he passed through Kolos, electrocuting him. Kolos felt, looking like he was defeated. Ray: (detransforms) All right guys! We did it! Shane: I can't believe it was so easy! Ray: I still wonder what happened with him yesterday... Suddenly, Kolos started to shrink in the same way as he did when he touched the lake. He become of the size of the trio. Then, a electric field surrounded him, while he was rising back. The electric field went inside Kolos, and he started to grow. He was shning. Ray:Okay... Shane: I'll get him Shane transformed the cannon into a sword and tried to attack Kolos, but when he touched it, he was electrocuted. Shane: Come on, man. What did we made? Ray: We helped him... To be continued in Part 2 Characters *Ray *Shane *Scarefreeze *Mike (hologram) Villains *Kolos *Andrew Williams (mentioned) Aliens Used *OverKill *Angelick *Thunderbolt (X2) *Ninjump Category:Episodes Category:Ray 10 Category:Ray Alien Squad Category:Ray Alien Squad Episodes Category:Episodes in Ray 10 Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Season Premieres